In general, application of a high pulse voltage is required at a start-up time for such a high pressure discharge lamp in order to cause dielectric breakdown between a pair of electrodes provided in a light emission section of the high pressure discharge lamp. Therefore, to easily start the high pressure discharge lamp was a subject matter of the prior art. In prior art, for example, an igniter, which generates a high pulse voltage, is disposed in a high pressure discharge lamp, or a starter such as a glow starter, is disposed in such a high pressure discharge lamp, in order to generate a high pulse voltage. However, a method of lighting by applying a high pulse voltage requires a suitable insulation for wiring, a socket, etc. Moreover, since the high pressure discharge lamp itself becomes large by building a starter in the high pressure discharge lamp, a miniaturization of the high pressure discharge lamp cannot be achieved. For this reason, the structure, in which the starting voltage of the high pressure discharge lamp is reduced, and high pulse voltage is not required, has been demanded.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a high pressure discharge lamp, in which two metal coils are wound around outer circumferences of small diameter cylindrical portions of both sides of an arc tube in order to reduce the starting voltage of the high pressure discharge lamp, and each metal coil extends to an opposite side of the arc tube and is connected so as to be the same as the opposite side electrode in electrical potential. Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses a high pressure discharge lamp having a trigger wire, in which one side of the trigger wire is wound around an outer circumference of a sealing portion located at one end side of an arc tube, and the other side thereof crosses over a vicinity of the arc tube and is connected to an external lead, which extends out of an outer end of a sealing portion located at the other end of the arc tube, so that the trigger wire becomes the same as an external lead in electrical potential.